How A President Ends Her Day
by AccelBreaker
Summary: Fate/Stay Night AU one shot. How does a president ends her day after a long day in the office?


In the city of Fuyuki, a young, beautiful woman was working at a front desk in a large office. Wearing a business suit, she was working on the files in front of her on the computer screen of her desktop.

The woman was Arturia, the president of a well-known company called "Camelot Industries." The company was well-known for its shipping of metal throughout the entire country of Japan.

Strong will was her motto, and she never backed down from a challenge ever since she started the company along with a few other people.

"President, it's almost time for the daily meeting."

A voice and a knock from the other side of the room slightly distracted her from her work.

"Thank you Bedivere. I'll be there soon."

Arturia soon finished the files, and then left her office.

As Arturia entered the meeting room, she sees every board member of her company in the room.

Gawain, the company's vice president.

Lancelot, the company's chief operating officer.

Tristan, the _company's_ human resources chief.

And Agravain, the company's chief financial officer.

Along with Bedivere, who is the secretary, these men made up the board of directors of Camelot Industries. These men are loyal to Arturia as they, along with her, came up with the company and worked on it since its beginning.

As Arturia and Bedivere sat in their seats, the meeting then soon began.

_(A few hours later...)_

"_Ahhh, that meeting was exhausting," _Arturia thought as she was walking down the street. As Arturia was walking down the street, she thought about what happened during the meeting.

During the meeting, everyone was discussing over the future of the company, especially the issue where they should take the risk of making Camelot Industries world-wide. Eventually, the meeting came to an end where they will continue the discussion next week.

"_Well, at least that meeting was over," _she thought as she stopped at a red light. "_Can't wait to go home."_

To Arturia, her home was her personal heaven.

Why? Simple.

Because of her husband and daughter.

To her, her husband and daughter were the best things that showed up in her entire life. Every time whenever she would come home exhausted, her husband and daughter would greet her at the entrance of their home with a smile on their faces. Then they will go to the living room and eat dinner like a happy family.

This type of routine happens every day, and she cherishes these moments every day.

Eventually, Arturia arrived at her home, which was a traditional Japanese-style mansion.

As she went inside, she said, "Shirou! Mordred! I'm home!"

Suddenly, a small girl that looks like a small version of her mother came out from the living room and gave Arturia a bone-crushing hug and said, "Mommy!"

Arturia smiled at her daughter, picked her up, and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Hey there sweetie." She then ruffled Mordred's hair and asked, "Where's your father?"

"He's in the kitchen," Mordred replied.

However, Shirou then came into the room wearing an apron with a smile on his face.

"Welcome home, Arturia."

Arturia then came up to Shirou and gave him a kiss on the lips. "Yes. I'm back Shirou."

Suddenly, her stomach started growling, making her blush. Shirou laughed and asked, "You want to eat dinner now?"

Arturia nodded furiously. "Yes please, you have no idea how starving I am right now. What are we having tonight?"

"Hot pot," Shirou replied.

And the family of three went into the living room, which was connected to the kitchen. As Arturia set Mordred down on one of the pillow chairs, she then sat down as well. Shirou then went into the kitchen to prepare dinner for the family.

As Shirou was cooking, both Arturia and Mordred smelled the food he was making and it was good. If anything, the smell alone was making both Arturia and Mordred drooling like crazy, and they can't help it.

"It's ready!" Shirou said as he was done cooking. Shirou then brought the dish over to the table in the living room. Both Arturia and Mordred were in awe of the dish Shirou made.

"Uwaaaa..." Mordred said.

"This looks good Shirou," Arturia said in wonder.

Shirou smiled at his wife's compliment. "Just wait for a moment. I need to get the bowls and utensils."

After a few seconds, Shirou got the bowls and utensils and placed them in front of himself, Arturia, and Mordred.

"Well then...let's eat."

As the family of three started eating, both Arturia and Mordred were in joy because of eating Shirou's food. After all, they utterly adored his cooking. As the night went on, the family of three were having fun together, talking about what went on in their lives today.

In the end, this is how Arturia finishes her end of the day.

Spending quality time with Shirou and Mordred; her husband and daughter.

**Author's note: Enjoy this random AU!Fate/Stay Night one shot that I came up with last night. Hope you like it!**


End file.
